


A Not So Needed Social Lubricant

by DamianRuff



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Derek x Stiles - Freeform, His name is Vernon?, I am not prepared for this information, M/M, Twilight-y, rated T for alcohol use, sterek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-17
Updated: 2012-09-17
Packaged: 2017-11-14 11:10:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/514595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DamianRuff/pseuds/DamianRuff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In Vino Veritas</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Not So Needed Social Lubricant

"So, why are you here, I thought you avoided parties at all costs." Stiles looked over at Derek who was sitting on the couch next to him with a drink balanced on his knee.

"I'm kind of chaperoning my kids, and I use that term loosely." He looked up to see Erica dancing with one of the guys Stiles had invited over from the club. "I mean, I can see Erica but I have no clue where Boyd or Isaac is, at least I know that Lydia has Jackson with her." Stiles leaned back on the couch taking a sip of his drink.

"Well at least they're enjoying themselves, I mean, look at Erica, I haven't seen her that happy in a long time. And last time I heard Boyd was somewhere dominating a drinking competition and Isaac was running a spin the bottle game somewhere." He waved at Tiffany from school who was dragging a very drunk Greenburg over to the bathroom.

"I don't get it, how do you know this? We've been sitting on this couch for like thirty minutes now." Derek placed his arm on the back of the couch and slid down a little bit more feeling the alcohol in his system and looked at Stiles for an answer.

"Haven't you heard, I'm a master when it comes to getting information without having to move. I knew about you when we first met that time in the woods, granted that was a completely different situation. Look, you see the girl over there with curly hair?" Stiles nodded in the direction of a girl who was chatting up a guy who was leaning against the wall. "She's a little domineering, her boyfriend from last year left her because she wanted him to be more supportive of her extracuricular activities, but her activities included demanding who he talked to at any given time of the day. Honestly, I'm a little surprised they lasted as long as they did."

"How lond did they last?" Derek was leaning over so that he could hear Stiles over the music playing.

"About three months, which is sort of a record for her. I mean, I'm not saying that she's promiscuous but she doesn't have the best track record because not many guys can stand her. And him over there," Stiles motioned to the guy standing next to the large Venition vase that probably should have been put away. "He's failing all of his classes but the teachers don't say anything because he's really good at helping out when they really need it...and it just so happens that he's got a lot of dirt on all of them because of that."

"How do you know this, they look like they wouldn't give you the time of day if you paid them." Derek looked at Stiles, his eyes swimming a little and raised his eyebrow.

"That hurt a little." Stiles put a hand to his chest and feinged being offended. "I happen to be very well connected into the happenings around Beacon Hills and it doesn't hurt that my father is the Sheriff."

"'Very well connected,'" Derek scoffed. "If you're so well connected why are you always the last to find out about things?" He didn't turn away from Stiles. And he didn't didn't turn away when he saw that Stiles was a little uncomfortable under the attention.

"I...think I need another drink." Stiles got up to go to the kitchen, passing by Danny who was making out with his new boytoy. Derek watched Stiles walk away and swished the drink around in his cup, looking around at the scene of intoxicated kids with overactive hormones and couldn't understand why he was here again...Oh, right, his pack. When Stiles came back he was carrying two red solo cups and he handed one to Derek.

"I still have something in my cup." Derek waved the cup at Stiles who just held the full cup out.

"Finish it then." There was a smile on Stiles' face as he sat down in he seat next to Derek, nodding expectantly at the almost empty cup in 

Derek's hand. Derek sighed, and downed the rest of his drink, no way was he going to look like a lightweight in front of Stiles. "Good. Now here, take this."

Derek took the drink that Stiles was handing him and shook his head at how full it was. "You're trying to get me drunk, aren't you?"

"What, of course not." Stiles put on his best angel face. "Besides, if I did I'd have to drive your heavy corpse home and I don't think my back can stand the weight of your gigantic ass." He took a sip of his drink and smiled at Derek. "So drink up...responsibly."

Derek gave Stiles a sly grin and took a drink from his cup. "Do you always think about my ass?" Stiles gave Derek a disbelieving look and laughed.

"No...well not as often as you're implying, but I do think about whether or not me trying to lift you will give me a hernia. Holding you up in a pool was one thing, but dry land is another." Stiles let his head rest back on Derek's arm, "Besides, I don't think I'd be much of a hormone driven teenage boy if I didn't think about sex with you at least once." Derek leaned back a little as though to take Stiles in fully.

"Do you know what you just said?" He asked Stiles trying no to move so much that he'd lift his head off of his arm.

"Yeah, I know." Stiles turned so that he was looking at Derek. "I mean, you're hot and anyone would have to be blind not to notice," he pulled his knees up on the couch, snuggling into the soft faux leather, eyes focusing more on Derek. "You have those dangerous eyes that are really soft, hands that..." he took the drinks and placed them on the table in front of them so he could touch Derek's hand as he talked, "...look like they could hurt someone but they're as gentle as the heart that beats behind that large muscle-y chest of yours. I don't get it Derek, people are scared of you but you're caring and soft and you have really nice lips." He hadn't realized that the space between him and Derek had gotten smaller and smaller as he talked.

"Is this the alcohol talking?" Derek's voice was heavy, and his head swam a little, but he never looked away from Stiles while he played with his hand. Stiles laughed a little as he massaged Derek's knuckle between his fingers, looking up through his eye lashes.

"Maybe, but I'm only saying this because I want to. They say that alcohol is a social lubricant, that anything you say is something you really want to say...What was that quote, 'Drunk mouth, sober mind?' I don't really remember but in vino veritas." He laid his head back down on Derek's arm and smiled at him, his bottom lip sliding out from where he had been sucking on it. "I..."

Derek shushed him, a smile playing across his lips. "You've done enough talking for the both of us. Stiles, there are a few things I've been wanting to say for a while now, and I...I think..." Stiles was pressing a tender kiss against his lips not sure if Derek would pull away or not but, then he felt Derek lean into the kiss and he moved into him. It was careful, they both kissed as though it could be broken at any moment, like all it would take was a small hesitation and it woule be over. Neither one of them pulled away until they absolutely needed a breath but even then they kept the distance between as small as they could. "I've wanted to do that for a long time."

"Me too," Stiles was a little out of breath but he never let his eyes wander away from Derek's. "And I kind of guessed you did, the way you always ended up looking at my lips when you pushed me up against a wall was kind of a tell." Derek let out a breathy laugh at Stiles' certainty and at how right he was.

"Would it be okay if I kissed you again?" Derek got his answer when Stiles' lips were on his again, a bit hungrier than the last time. He rocked into the kiss and Derek pulled him in by putting a hand on the small of his back, they would've been worried about prying eyes but everyone 

was immsersed in themselves. Stiles was getting hot and he pulled away from Derek with a small whine. "What, did I do something wrong?" Derek looked at Stiles, concerned laced in his brows.

"No...God no." Stiles let out a heavy breath. "You're...you're fantastic. I just need to cool down a little." He leaned away from Derek to sit back on his legs breathing evenly.

"Do you...want to get out of here?" Derek was looking at Stiles intently.

"I don't think I could trust myself if we did." Stiles let his head lull back when a song with heavy bass flowed from the speakers somewhere.

"Then don't, trust me instead." Derek placed a hand at the crook of Stiles' neck and pulled him up so that he was looking him in the eye. "I won't do anything you don't want me to."

"You shouldn't say things that." Stiles took Derek's hand from behind his neck and held it. "I want you to do everything, but I don't think I have the strength to stop if it becomes too much."

"I'll stop then." Derek stood up and and held a hand out to Stiles. "We don't have to do anything, we can just talk if that's what you want."

"You know that's not what I want." Stiles took Derek's hand and let himself get led out of the room, out into the backyard that was less full of hot and heavy teens and more full of the lonely drinkers and quiet couples. The air was a little cool, Fall was close enough that even the trees started to get dressed up in their orange and brown best. 

"Stiles, I..." Derek turned so that he was leaning against the black iron gate that marked the end of the Martin property line. "I don't want this to be some sexual thing between us."

"And you think that's what I want, Derek, I've wanted you for so long now. I want more than the sex, I want you and everything that comes with you." Stiles moved a little closer to Derek.

"You know what comes along with me, all the baggage I have, and the pack, and...everything. You know that I'm not good for you, Stiles, you 

know just how dangerous things can get. And if we got together it'll be harder on us, on you and me, because everyone will be able to tell and everything that crawls out of the dark will want to hurt you to get back at me." Derek held Stiles when he had leaned into him.

"And that doesn't happen now?" Stiles leaned back so that he could look Derek in the eye. "Derek, if we got together the only thing that would change would be that now we get to hold each other when things go bump in the night. And you're right, I know exactly what I'm getting into and it doesn't bother me at all because I get you with all of this. I don't care about rogue alphas or Kanimas, psycho hunters or misunderstood teenagers, I want you Derek and I want everything that comes along with you." Derek pulled Stiles in for a kiss that solidified that, if Stiles was in this no matter what could happen to him then, he was ready to do what ever it takes to make sure that no one hurt him.

"Why are you so willing to put yourself in danger?" Derek looked at Stiles, a smile playing on his lips and affection in his eyes.

"Guess I'm just a little crazy." Stiles smiled at Derek and looked back when the sound of catcalling came from behind them and they pulled apart to see Erica, Boyd, Isaac, and Scott cheering them on.

"We thought you guys would never get over the sexual tension." Erica shot a knowing smile at Stiles.

"Yeah, we were getting tired of Derek's whining whenever you were around." Boyd laughed while Isaac leaned on him mocking Derek's flared nostrils and raised eyebrows.

"'I think I should go check on Stiles. I don't want Stiles to get hurt. I can't believe you guys let the Kanima get that close to him!' Yeah, I'm glad that's over." Isaac leaned off of Boyd and brushed his sleeve where he had wrinkled it.

"But, if they are together, won't Derek be more concerned about Stiles' safety? Does this mean that I have to sit and listen to you talk about 

Derek like you do for me and Allison?" Scott sighed when Stiles nodded.

"I don't know," Stiles turned to look at Derek, "are we together?" Derek took Stiles' hand and held it against his, palms pressed together and fingers splayed, looking at them as though they were something strange and new together.

"I'd like to think so." Derek smiled at Stiles and laced their fingers together.

**Author's Note:**

> Really? His name is Vernon?


End file.
